


Tiny Intruder

by JaekLeone



Series: Starting Over (Reborn) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And grumpy, Fluff, Gokudera is a terrible boss, Like so cute it should be illegal, Why is Dino so sexy when he smiles?, Yamamoto has the cutest child, first person Gokudera, future vongola, the Yamamoto men are not allowed to keep wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is away on business so Gokudera is in charge, which he both loves and hates. But Tsuna's open door policy means Gokudera has to make himself available to anyone who might need him. And then a little trespasser comes into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Assume any quotes between brackets is spoken in Italian. I wanted to differentiate to show how Gokudera has to switch back and forth.
> 
> I have been wanting to write this particular scenario for a while; Yamamoto Takeshi stays behind in Japan with Hibari and sometimes Ryohei. He meets a girl, falls in love, marries her, has a child...and then she passes, leaving him and his son, Yamamoto Takeo, on his own. Soon after he moves to Italy to live in the Vongola manor with Tsuna, Kyoko and Gokudera (and sometimes Ryohei...and Lambo but you get the idea) and starts his life fresh. Gokudera has to deal with a tiny Yama, which is just wonderful because how even does Gokudera deal with children. I may write other fics about this storyline in the future if the muse strikes. I hope you all enjoy this one at least :)

 

 

Juudaime was away on important business, which meant I was left in charge. Don't get me wrong there's no one more suited to handle Juudaime's business than I am, but there were certain headaches that came along with running the manor and family in the boss's absence that were enough to make me grind my teeth.

As the boss, Juudiame had certain policies that he considered of utmost importance, the most sacred of which being approachability. He wanted every member of the family to feel like they could talk to him about anything at any time. So with him gone that meant I had to answer every stupid question, hear every stupid mission story (THAT'S WHAT REPORTS ARE FOR, LAWN HEAD), and try to look like I didn't want to kill every last person who bugged me with stupid problems.

And I had to keep my office door open. The whole time I was in there.

That might not seem like a huge deal, but trust me, with all the idiots living in this damn place sometimes a locked door was the only way a man could get work done around here. I had paperwork to write up, allies to contact, and mission summaries to go over. And now I had to do all that with people like the idiot cow dashing in 12 times a day like his hair was on fire. (And let me tell you, if I had to see him one more time, it would be...)

I guess the news of my last outburst at Lambo had traveled because I finally managed to go more than 30 minutes without an interruption. I was on a roll and my "to-do" list was steadily shrinking. With smug satisfaction I surveyed the short stack of mission reports sitting neatly at the corner of my desk. I only had one more phone call to make, then I could tackle them head on. After that, well, a glass of wine and nice piece of veal sounded amazing.

My fingers punched in the familiar number and the line began to ring quietly. I only had to wait a few seconds before a man's voice answered. " _Pronto_."

"Ciao Cavallone, sono Gokudera." The Italian had come back easily once Juudaime made our home here. I doubted I could have ever forgotten how to speak it, but I'd been using Japanese for so long I worried I might be rusty. Especially since there was still so much Japanese used in the manor.

< _"Ah, Gokudera. How're things without the boss around? Kill anyone yet?"_ > I could hear the smile in his voice and my eyes rolled of their own accord. I swear Cavallone  was just like the baseball idiot sometimes, smiling at everything. The only difference was the way he smiled, less human ray of sunshine and more 'i know something you wish you did'. It drove me crazy half the time and gave me bad ideas the other half.

  
I'm sure the bronco doesn't swing that way, but it's not like I get a lot of free time to go out and meet hot, single gay men. I get by mostly on fantasies and I make do with what's in front of me. If Cavallone doesn't like that he should stop smirking so damn sexily all the time.

<"Che, not yet but it's been close a few times. If I thought I could get away with it though I'd give Lambo a nice candle set if you know what I mean. One for every year of his miserable existence.">

  
There was a deep chuckle on the other end and I even smirked a little myself. The candle joke had taken hold back before Juudaime had taken over as boss. More specifically, before the baseball idiot realized he wasn't just playing some weird mafia game. The first day I ever met the big doofus I'd almost blown him to kingdom come, all because he thought one of my sticks of dynamite was a candle. Sometimes I seriously wondered how that man managed to stay alive long enough to become the competent soldier he is.

< _"Well, keep your chin up and your explosives tucked, you're almost done. I just got off the phone with Tsuna about an hour ago and he says they're wrapping up."_ >

  
That made me sit up straight in my chair, hand balling into a fist. <"Wait, you talked to him before I did?! Why did Juudaime call you first? I'm not expecting a call for another few hours.">

_"Calma, Gokudera. Non preoccuparti."_

I may have growled a little into the phone. <"Don't tell me not to worry, you idiot. What the hell do you know that I don't?">

There was a quiet sigh on the other end. < _"I just called him to see if he was still stopping by on his way home. I haven't seen him in months and I miss my little brother."_ >

That's right, I forgot Juudaime had planned to visit the bronco during his trip. Geez, I really needed that wine now. <"That's...a good point. I'll let it slide this time.">

That just made Cavallone laugh which set my teeth to grinding again. < _"Same old Gokudera. So to what to I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"_ >

I'd mostly called just to ensure that the proper safety measures were in place for Juudaime's arrival. I knew Cavallone would just laugh and brush me off with his usual "my men can handle it" but what kind of right hand man would I be if I shirked off on my duties just because I know the blonde boss?

I am the greatest right hand man and I plan to keep proving that every day. Cavallone can shake his head all he wants, procedure is procedure.

Once we made it past the business part, the bronco started prying. I guess it's not completely prying since he's our closest ally and practically and extension of the family, but I still think he's annoying so it gets classified as prying. How was the family? Were the newcomers settling in okay? Did Ryohei ever find a place to practice boxing? How was Reborn?

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers and tried to fight back my growing headache. Man could Cavallone talk. I had almost forgotten why I keep calls with him separated by weeks at the least (longer if I can manage it), but he was reminding me well on this call. I picked my head up to look at the clock on the wall and noticed something amiss.

Across my desk, just beside the neat stack of papers I could see a fluffy head of black hair that was not there a moment ago. My brow furrowed and my mouth pinched at the sight of it. He shouldn't be in here. Not near my papers, my orderly desk, or my disassembled pistol on the small table in the corner. As I watched, little fingers curled around the edge of my desk and gripped tight, hauling a pair of wide golden brown eyes into view as their owner held himself up on his tip toes.

< _"Gokudera? Is everything alright. Or have I just worn out my welcome."_ > Cavallone was smiling as he said that but I could hear a slight edge of nerves in his voice. I guess I'd been quiet too long.

<"I'm fine. I just have an intruder.">

< _"Uh oh."_ > Now he was actually laughing at me. Che, that ass. < _"Who's about the incur the wrath?"_ >

I huffed and met the wide staring eyes over my desk. <"No one. At least not yet. It's not the little monster's fault."> I lowered the phone slightly and called to the intruder. "Oi, what're you doing?"  
The eyes disappeared for a second as he dropped back down to his heels. The fingers inched along the desk toward the corner (I moved the papers quickly to sit in front of me before he could touch them) and then I caught sight of the eyes again over the side of the dark wood.

< _"Little monster? Who're you-...you mean the kid?_ _"_ >

<"Yeah him. And he's peering at me over my desk like I'm the most interesting thing he's ever seen.> Where's your idiot father?" The last words were angled over the receiver at the tiny trespasser, who merely shrugged in response. "Ugh, of course you don't know. Fine, you can stay...lord knows someone needs to watch you and if that baseball idiot can't-."

< _"Gokudera should you really talk like that in front of him? You know kids are like sponges. I mean just look at all the bad shit Lambo picked up by that age."_ >

I groaned and slid my hand down my face. The stupid bronco was right, as much as I hated to admit it. The baseball idiot might be laid back, but I didn't think he'd be happy about the kid picking up any of my bad habits. (Damn and I'd been really looking forward to a smoke while I looked over my paperwork.) <"Fine, I'll be good...or better at least.">

The little gremlin was creeping closer, edging from the side of my desk to suddenly peeking around it, one hand still gripping the top like he might fall, the other picking at the fabric of his pajamas. His baseball pajamas. Oh lord that idiot was hopeless.

"What? Do you want something?" The boy only shook his head, golden eyes never leaving my face. "Okay so why are you in here?"

  
His golden eyes sweep slowly around the room before settling back on mine. "Wanted to see it...."

I sigh, probably a bit more heavily than is necessary but whatever. "See what?" I can hear the bronco laughing on the other end of the line and I seriously consider hanging up on him.

  
"The office." He makes a sweeping kind of gesture with his head, which manages to look ridiculous, indicating the room.

"Yeah, well you've seen it now. Don't you wanna bother your dad? Or lawn head? Or that idiot cow?"

My grip on the receiver tightens when he shakes his head. "Ugh, fine, just...sit quietly and don't touch anything."

I put the phone back to my ear just in time to hear the end of Cavallone's giggle fit. < _"Having...(snrk) some trouble there, Gokudera?"_ >

<"Oh can it, you bastard. I don't know how to deal with kids.">

< _"And I'm sure this one is SO difficult to deal with."_ >

My jaw clenched so tight I actually growled out the first few words. <"He is. And its mostly because he looks just like his idiot father.">

Another chuckle. God I was gonna punch this moron next time I saw him. < _"Which means he's probably the most adorable child on the planet."_ >

<"Jesus, do you ever shut up?"> I seriously would have hung up right then, if I didn't think it would just make the bronco laugh harder. <"You probably think all kids are-"> My words faded off because I noticed the little brat was no longer standing beside my chair. In fact, I didn't see him at all for a few seconds.

Then I saw them. The little hands groping over the edge of my desk, reaching for my pack of cigarettes. "Hey, don't touch those, you idiot!" I jumped up out of my chair and snatched the little box up before his fingers could close on them. "God, how the hell am I supposed to work with you touching every damn thing?!"

The golden eyes registered shock for a few long seconds. And then the brat's little lip began to quiver and I could see those bright orbs starting to water.

"Shit." I dropped the receiver on the desk and skirted the corner of it, closing the gap between myself and the soon to be crying kid. "Hey, look...I'm, um...I'm sorry. That I yelled. I'm not used to...you know...kids being around."

He sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on his hand (gross), glassy gold eyes staring up at me, on the verge of spilling tears. But he wasn't crying. Not yet, at least. So maybe I was doing alright.

  
"Say...why don't you...er...come sit on my lap. I'll hang up on, uh....Uncle Dino, and then we'll...go over the missions together or something." Wow, I really needed practice dealing with kids. Or maybe I just needed to never be near one of the little brats again.

And just like that the wibbling stopped and the monster's mouth spread in a familiar infuriating grin, though this one was missing a bottom tooth. He nodded and followed me back to my chair, waiting patiently for me to get seated before climbing, rather clumsily, into my lap. Ugh, just perfect.

I picked up the phone again and tried to keep the sound of gritted teeth out of my voice. <"Oi, Cavallone, I'm gonna have to cut this off. The monster is currently in my lap and I can't handle two annoyances at once.">

He managed to hold back his laughter, but only barely. < _"Aww, that's cute, Gokudera. You gonna tell him to call you Uncle Haya-."_ >

The phone hit the base a little harder than I meant, which made the brat jump in my lap, eyes as wide as saucers. I patted him awkwardly on the back a few times until he relaxed. Then I picked up my paperwork.

For the first minutes he simply looked back and forth between my face and the paper, as if he thought he might glean some meaning from the look on my face. After a while though he just leaned against my chest, ear against my sternum, and went quiet, eyes slowly sweeping over the rest of the room.

The warm weight on my lap became the only sign of my lack of privacy, and soon even that became easy to ignore. He didn't fidget much and barely made a sound while I worked, and it wasn't until I turned over the report from Juudaime's father about the peace between the families that I noticed he'd fallen asleep.

I could barely see past the mess of black hair atop the brat's head, but his face looked peaceful (and his mouth was even closed, which meant the gremlin wouldn't drool on me at least). I tipped my head to the side and studied his features.

He was almost a clone of his father, the similarities most noticeable in the shape of his jaw and that mop of black on his head. I'd known those eyes for years, and would have recognized them the minute the kid first looked at me, even if he hadn't been introduced as that idiot's kid. Something about his nose was different, even if just slightly; probably a product of his mother's genes, not that I'd ever get to make the comparison. And his little mouth was curved in a tiny, content smile, which I was starting to think was _also_ genetic.

I had to admit, the bronco was right. As far as kid's go, the monster was pretty cute. He'd be a lady killer long before he really knew what that meant. And with any luck he'd inherit some of his father's kindness, to keep him from abusing the power of his looks.

My papers lay forgotten on the desk and it wasn't until I heard a quiet sigh of relief that I even realized how badly I'd zoned out.

"Oh thank god."

The quiet words made my head snap up to the doorway and I met those same golden eyes, crinkled at the corners with the force of the relieved smile below them. "Oi, don't you think you should be watching this little brat better?" I indicated gently to the sleeping boy with my head, careful not to wake him.

Yamamoto looked sheepish, but it didn't stop him from giving me that idiot smile again. "He laid down on the couch with me for a nap and I thought he'd fallen asleep. And, well, I must have dozed off instead. Guess he faked me out."

"You think?" I shifted slightly in the chair but made no move the give the boy to his father. I didn't want to risk waking him when he was so much easier to deal with asleep.

"Sorry, Gokudera. I hope he didn't bug you too much."

"No," there was sarcasm in my voice despite the low volume. "He only poked around and tried to play with my cigarettes. So I made him sit here and then he passed out. Which, I have to say, makes him much easier to tolerate."

Yamamoto looked put off for a second, and then he smiled again. "Well then I'm glad he wandered in here. Next time he's supposed to nap, though, I think I'm gonna lock the door." He chuckled quietly and moved closer to my desk. "I can take him from you, Gokudera. He won't wake up now."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah." He laughed out the word and took the kid from my arms. "My old man says sleeping kids are like dishrags. They just kinda flop and lay there no matter how you move them."

True to his word, the boy just conformed to his father's chest and slept on. Damn, I wished I could sleep half so well. "Sure seems like it."

There was a moment of silence between us, and then it stretched on until it became uncomfortable. "Well." The baseball idiot broke it first, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "I should probably put him down for a proper nap now. Thanks again, Gokudera."

"It's fine." I watched the pair leave my office and something made me get up and follow them out. "Hey, baseb-...Yamamoto?"

He stiffened in his tracks and turned at the hips just enough to look back at me. "Yeah?"

"Look...I was gonna order food. From that local place." Now I felt awkward again. Why was being nice to this idiot always so awkward. "You want me to get something for you?"

"Um, sure. Just get me whatever the catch was."

Of course he'd want the fish. Damn, the idiot was so predictable I could have ordered without even asking. "Alright. And...well maybe I'll eat at your place. That way...you could tell me about how things were...you know, back in Japan?"

The smile spread kinda slow for Yamamoto, but it wasn't long before that goofy grin was back. It always made him look like this big happy doofus. "Yeah, I think I could do that. Actually...I'd really like that."

"Good. Now go put that brat to bed and try not to fall asleep. Who knows when I'll be interested again." I turned on my heel and headed back to my office, trying to ignore the mild heat in my cheeks. That hadn't happened for a while and it was annoying the crap out of me.

I heard the quiet chuckle just as I got to my doorway. "Thanks, Gokudera. And don't worry, you don't have to bring wine. I picked up some."

My ears perked up at that. Wine? Did that baseball freak really say that? He finally took my suggestion? I couldn't hold back the smirk on my face. It seemed like at least he knew what I needed after playing boss all day. It made me think maybe the idiot wasn't such a lost cause after all. I stepped back into my office and picked up the phone up one more time for the day, to call in for dinner rather than work, straightening the remaining reports as the line rang. The work could wait until tomorrow. Tonight I had a date with a baseball idiot, and we had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
